A technique for enabling a target terminal to, when receiving a radio signal transmitted from a base station, estimate the position information of the target terminal on the basis of the position information of the base station (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). In such a technique, when the target terminal transmits the media access control (MAC) address of the base station included in the received radio signal to a position estimation device, the position estimation device identifies the position information of the base station from the MAC address of the base station, and estimates the position information of the target terminal on the basis of the position information of the base station.
Also, there is a technique for enabling a base station around a target terminal to, when receiving a radio signal transmitted from the target terminal, estimate the position information of the target terminal on the basis of the position information of the surrounding base station. In such a technique, when the target terminal transmits a radio signal including its own MAC address to the surroundings, the surrounding base station, which has received the MAC address, transmits the MAC address of the target terminal to a position estimation device. The position estimation device estimates the position information of the target terminal on the basis of the position information of the surrounding base station, which has received the MAC address of the target terminal.
The position information of target terminals is typically estimated by the position estimation device for each of the MAC addresses of the target terminals.